


Face Painting

by dreamerforever_5



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, cute date ideas prompt, paint each other's faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforever_5/pseuds/dreamerforever_5
Summary: At one of Rhys' parties, there's glow in the dark face paint. Elain decides to test it on Azriel.





	Face Painting

Elain giggled a bit as she sat Azriel down in front of her. He looked doubtful, not sure whether he just made a grave mistake by agreeing for her to paint his face.

They were at a party Rhys had thrown, the music banging in the background, people laughing and dancing. The room was dark, with glow in the dark paint covering the fae that danced on the dance floor. Only the corner they were sat at was lighted, just enough to see each other's face.

Neither of them was a particular party animal, but Feyre had pressured both of them into coming, not stopping until they did. They didn't realise however, that the only reason they came was because the other would come as well. 

At these parties, the only thing keeping them from leaving - or going insane for that matter- was the other's presence. They mostly just talked, standing in a corner, and looked at their friends.

This party was different though. Rhys had organised this party at Rita's, the club darker than usual with only glow in the dark paint and decorations to light it. This way it was hard to see the one you were dancing with if their faces weren't completely covered in the glow in the dark paint. 

Seeing the paint, Elain had gotten excited, basically running towards Azriel, as she wanted to paint his face. He straight up refused when she asked, but he ended up reluctantly accepting it. She had begged him till he gave in, so much choice he didn't have. Not that he could resist her anyway.

Though right now, seeing the mischievous gleam in Elain's eyes, he wondered whether he made the right decision. Too late to run, he settled in his seat and closed his eyes, praying it wouldn't be too bad.

Elain felt her hands shake a little as she manoeuvred herself closer to Az, to his face.  
He always has this kind of effect on her, but being so close to him she could feel her heart pounding too loud. Loosening a deep breath, she lowered the brush to his face, hands at least a bit steadier. His breath on her hand almost made her jump right back, but she stopped herself in time. After some time to recover, she went to work. 

His skin was smooth under her now steady hands. His hair fell in his face, basically begging her to touch it, to go through it with her hands. One of them found its way up his hair. A blush creeped up her cheeks, and she quickly made to explain herself. 

"I don't want paint to get in your hair." 

He gave an approving grunt, but that was all she got. Gods, his hair was soft! It was hard to retract her hand from it once she was finished, her hand lingering a bit too long. 

“All finished."

He opened his eyes and she could see his weariness in them, wondering what she had painted, so she handed him the mirror that was next to her for this purpose.

As he looked in the mirror, she could see his astonishment. His eyes fixed on her and she smiled at him. 

War paint.

Beautiful swirls flowing across his face, yet they seemed to scream power. The swirls resembled Az’ tattoos, which Elain had studied time after time when he was working out, though if you looked closer, you could see the flowers hidden in the pattern. Flowers for her, flowers for her claim on him. Flowers for them. She had painted him with different colours, but they all linked to the cobalt he used to favour. All the colours resembled him, mixed with lighter colours. Her colours.

Az grasped her hands and she felt herself stiffen just the slightest bit. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you." 

She relaxed, flashing him her biggest smile. 

"No problem." 

It was silent for a moment, while he still did not let go of her hand. 

"Do you want to dance?" 

Her eyes widened; they'd never danced at Rhys' parties. 

"I would love to." 

They danced until late into the night, and when they finally stopped most guests were already gone. They danced, lost in their own world, the warrior holding his flower close to his chest the whole time.


End file.
